supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3/@comment-24949649-20140715184501
Am mächsten Morgen. Ina konnte nicht ordentlich schlafen, deswegen war sie schon um 6 wach. Sie beschloss laufen zu gehen. Alleine. Im Wald. Ohne Waffe. Da Melissa noch ruhig schlief, ließ Ina einen Brief auf Melissas Tisch: ,,Ich geh laufen, wenn ich nach 30 Minuten nicht wieder da bin, bin ich wahrscheinlich in Burger King. Es ist 6:24... - Ina" Sie steckte sich die Kopfhörer rein und machte ihre Musik an. Im Moment lief Headlines von Drake. Nach 2 Kilometern war sie fertig und holte sich ein Taxi. Sie hatte immer Geld, versteckt zwischen Handy und Handyhülle. Sie standen nun vor Burger King, sie bezahlte den Taxi Fahrer und ging rein. Sie kam sich wie ein Mann in einem Frauen-Yogakurs vor. Ina, gekleidet in Sportsachen, ging in eine Fastfood Restaurant. Es war 7 Uhr und der Laden war halb voll. Das ist das Gute, wenn ein Burger King um 6 schon geöffnet hat. ,,Oh the irony!", flüsterte sie leise. ,,Das übliche, Tom." ,,Um 7 Uhr? Wie du willst.", sagte er und lächelte. Er gab ihr das Essen und sagte:,, Guten Appetit, Falls es ein Kompliment für dich ist, du bist die schönste in diesem Raum. ,,Mal davon abgesehen, das hier nur fette Kerle sitzen, Danke", sie ging lächelnd raus. Mit dem Taxi fuhr sie dann wieder nach Hause. Zuhause angekommen ging sie erstmal duschen. Als sie fertig war, war Melissa immernoch nicht wach. Ina sorgte meistens für den Haushalt, genauso wie an diesem Tag, da Melissa und Ordnung nicht die Besten Freunde waren. Nachdem sie sich dann angezogen hatte, fing sie an dieses riesige Haus aufzuräumen. Aber ohne Musik konnte sie nicht aufräumen. Also machte sie ihre Musik ziemlich laut an. Ihre Lieblingsplaylist lief mit den Liedern: Birthday sex - Jeremih, Come thru - Drake, A love like war -All time low, Good kisser - Usher, Can't get enough - J.Cole, Nana Trey Songz usw. Das machte sie immer. Sie machte ihre Musik laut an und sang wie eine sterbende Kuh. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunden kam Melissa runter und schrie:,, MACH DIESE MUSIK AUS! MANCHE MENSCHEN WOLLEN SCHLAFEN!" Ina lachte:,, Tut mir Leid, aber die Bewegungen deines Mundes ohne Ton ist einfach zum tot lachen." Melissa ging zur Anlage und machte die Musik aus. ,,Achsooo.", sagte Ina schuldbewusst ,,Hab ich dich geweckt?" Ihr h´ging ein unschuldiges Lächeln über die Lippen. ,,Haha, hätte ich gewusst, dass man bei dir nicht in Ruhe schlafen kann dan- Ohh Burger King" ,,Iss schnell auf wir müssen noch einkaufen" Nachdem beide vor dem Fernsehr gegessen hatten, stiegen sie in ihr Auto. Melissa lehnte ihren Kopf gegen das Fenster. Ina hatte dies bemerkt. Ina hatte das Gefühl Melissa immer aufheitern zu müssen. Ihre Langeweile beseitigen zu müssen. Ihr zu helfen. Egal wie es Ina ging. Denn nach der Trennung mit der Gruppe, wusste Ina, dass Melissa etwas verloren hatte. Und Ina machte es sich zum Job Melissa eine gute Freundin zu sein und dieses etwas so weit wie es geht zu ersetzten. Sie wollte nicht zu gucken, wie die Lebensfreude in Melissa dahinschmelzt. Ina war Melissas Entertainer, ob sie es wollte oder nicht. Ina schaute rüber. Sie drückte öfters auf ,+' am Lenkrad, aber die Musik war noch nicht an. Dann drückte sie auf ,Play' und ''Highway to hell ''dröhnte durchs Auto. Beide lachten laut und Ina machte alle Fenster auf.